


Not Yet

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, I do this, Marianne refuses, and the dread about responsibilities and duties that come with that, better to drink tea and have a picnic anyways, gods who knows how to do taxes anyways?, other people do -ober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Marianne doesn't want to grow up. Growing up isnot fun.
Series: The Women of One Piece [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 5





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! Yet another drabble that came into existence because of a writing prompt to write about as-yet unclaimed characters from the Women! Wanted Zine page for the second round of their "Colosseum"... I wrote for Marianne/Miss Goldenweek and handed this one in, even!  
> Maximum word count: 100 words.
> 
> Update: I WON the "Colosseum" with this one!!! :D Meaning you're now looking at the proud writer for Marianne/Miss Goldenweek's character for the [Women Wanted Zine!](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> On top of that, this is the second piece for my -ober Personal Challenge of Updating Daily XD the first being the 10th chapter of [Through Troubled Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738491/chapters/64433755), another mammoth fanfic of mine (do mind the tags for that one).

She’s been content to sip her tea, not wanting to get involved at all in the fights going on around her.

Contrary to everybody else, she isn’t all that eager to _work_.

Working implies… adult status, implies responsibilities and duties more so than the freedom and rights that supposedly come with it, as well.

Marianne isn’t an adult, not yet, and she’ll drag her feet for as long as she can get away with it – she doesn’t want to grow up yet.

Losing herself in her colours is one way to forget about the looming deadline hanging over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second piece that I wrote on the 16.05.2020 and handed in to compete in the "Colosseum". I actually won with this one - meaning I'll get to write Marianne/Miss Goldenweek's character for the [Women! Wanted Zine](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/)!!! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like~!


End file.
